


Overindulgence

by Shachaai



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/Shachaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiots are not to be trusted with large amounts of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited version of something posted on my tumblr a few years back.

February the fifteenth starts early in the Fluorite household, somewhere in the dark hours between a large pile of small scattered boxes in the living room, pretty red, pink and violet ribbons, and the sounds of Fai Fluorite retching in the bathroom after a _serious_ case of overindulgence.

Sex the evening before had concluded with a very worn-out Yuui splayed out over Kurogane’s chest – and Fai slipping out of bed, taking advantage of the fact that Kurogane’s wits are always a little dimmed in the afterglow, and that this is Kurogane’s _first_ Valentine’s Day with them, in a relationship. That Yuui, who knows _exactly_ what his brother is like, is already asleep, warm and helpfully weighing Kurogane down so that the PE teacher is even _less_ inclined to pry for details than usual when Fai announces he has some work to finish up before sleep, that he’ll be back to bed in a little while. Kurogane, knowing Fai and knowing Fai loves his bed, had let it go, and started dozing himself.

(He forgets to remember Fai loves chocolate even _more._ )

Yuui always hides the boxes, of course, every year he’s able to. Chocolate hearts and chocolate flowers, bars and balls and powdered sprinkles pressed into the twins’ hands by smiling girls (and a few fiercely blushing boys) – Yuui confiscates them _all_ from his brother and hides them away, along with his own and all the ones Kurogane has donated to them from his own admirers, rationing Fai the sweets a little at a time, slowly, up until White Day.

Every year Fai set out with determination to _find_ the stash, and this year, _this_ year –

“Give me _one good reason_ ,” Yuui says more than a little viciously as he sits beside his _idiot_ brother on the cold bathroom floor, tired and cranky and utterly fed-up at four am, “why I shouldn’t just shove your head further down the bowl and let you drown in the results of your own stupidity.”

Fai just groans, cheek pressed to white ceramic, and _repents._ Hail to the toilet lord, all hail – and Fai heaves and throws up once more, all bile-laced _glop_ that doesn’t taste anywhere near as nice as it had the first time it had went through his system. Yuui, long-suffering and avenging, just winds his fingers a little more tightly into the hair at the nape of his brother’s neck, lifting golden strands up and away from Fai’s face so that Fai can heave without obstruction.

Kurogane is in the living-room, stalking grumpily about in a too-short dressing-gown and shoving the scattered remains of the chocolate wrappings into a black bin bag. Fai had tried to cat-call at the sight of the red-eyed teacher’s legs – only to be cut short by his own stomach forcibly voiding itself of everything Fai had so thoughtlessly crammed into it in a few short hours, along with a few bottles of sake, and some good Scotch. (Yuui is still _pissed_ about the Scotch.)

“My _everything_ hurts,” Fai moans to the toilet bowl, trying to lift his head a little – but Yuui pushes him firmly down again, entirely unsympathetic. “Kiss it better?”

With his free hand, Yuui flicks the back of his twin’s skull. “You’re not getting any kisses for at least a _fortnight_ after this, chocolate or otherwise.”

Fai whines – and then suddenly retches again, groaning out all his dismay afterwards and feeling very, very sorry for himself.

(He’s still somewhat green around the gills when White Day rolls around, burrowing under either blankets or the back of Kurogane’s shirt to get away when people with chocolate wander past, until someone (Kurogane) claws him out again.)

Yuui marks it as a lesson learnt.


End file.
